MY JAIL
by sakura-reddevil
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah kekasih dari Tuan Muda Jung, bagaimana jika Tuan Besar Jung mengambil paksa dirinya karena hutang ayahnya? haruskah Kim Jaejoong yeoja cantik rupawan ini harus menyerahkan dirinya pada Tuan Besar Jung yang berusia seperti ayahnya? sedangkan ia sendiri baru berusia 17 tahun dan merupakan kekasih dari anak Tuan Besar Jung? ini ff yunjae GS !


**MY JAIL (FF YUNJAE) PART 1**

Tittle : MY JAIL

Casts : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Genres :Rape, sadism

Rate : PG-17

Length : chapter (ga lebih dari 3)

MY JAIL PART 1

MY JAIL

"Kim Jaejoong-shi, saranghae apakah kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku?" tanya seorang namja tampan sambil

membawa sebuket mawar merah pada seorang yeoja cantik berkulit putih dan memiliki bibir seperti cherry,

"Nee, aku mau nado saranghae Jung-shi" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah tersipu malu, hei siapa yang tidak tersipu malu jika pangeran impianmu menyatakan cinta padamu?

Ini adalah sesuatu yang kau tunggu-tunggu bukan?

Kim Jaejoong seorang yeoja cantik, primadona Senior High School of Dong Bang menjadi bahan pembicaraan selama dua minggu terakhir ini. Lihatlah bagimana seorang pangeran Jung menggandeng tangannya penuh cinta dan memperlakukannya seperti boneka poselin mahal negeri China yang seolah rapuh,

Disaat yang sama di pusat kota Seoul, di sebuah perusahaan bernama Kim Corp yang dimiliki oleh Kim Hyunjoong sedang menatap data keuangan perusahaan yang membuat wajahnya pucat pasi,

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa salahku Yoochun-shi?" tanya Hyunjoong menatap seorang namja yang bernama Park Yoochun yang membalas dengan tatapan sedikit kasihan,

"Seperti yang kau lihat Hyunjoong-shi perusahaanmu diambang kebangkrutan, keuanganmu collapse dan kau memiliki hutang yang sangat besar" jelas Park Yoochun sambil menatap Hyunjoong,

"Dan kau juga Jung-shi datang ke tempatku untuk menangih uang investasi kalian" tanya Hyunjoong dengan suara memelas,

"Ya, Hyunjoong kau memiliki hutang 100 Milyar Won padaku dan aku datang untuk menarik semua uangku" ujar seorang namja berusia 39 tahun sambil menatap dingin Hyunjoong dan mulai mengeluarkan aura yang mencekam,

"Andwe Tuan, kau tahu jika keuanganku sedang collapse, bagaimana aku bisa membayar hutangku? Berikan aku waktu Tuan dan aku mohon berikan aku pinjaman dana sekali lagi" ujar Hyunjoong yang mulai berjalan ke arah tempat duduk namja tampan tersebut sambil berlutut meminta belas kasihan pada seorang CEO Jung Corp,

sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang menguasai pasar Asia dan Eropa, seorang CEO bengis dan sadis yang pernah

ada bahkan kabarnya Jung Corp juga mengendalikan beberapa organisasi mafia urutan teratas di dunia.

"Memberikanmu pinjaman? Dengan apa kau membayarnya? Aku tidak menyangka anak dari Leeteuk-shi sangat lemah belum ada 5 tahun Kim Corp kau kelola tapi kau sudah membuatnya di ambang kehancuran" ujar namja Jung dengan bengis dan sadis sambil menatap Hyunjoong seolah-seolah sampah tak berguna,

Hyunjoong yang terus bersimpuh di hadapan Kepala Keluarga Jung hanya bisa menangis dan membenarkan semua perkataan pemilik Jung Corp tersebut, sebelum Hyunjoong menjadi CEO, Kim Corp adalah salah satu perusahaan teratas di Korea di bawah pimpinan Kim Leeteuk appa dari Kim Hyunjoong namun 5 tahun yang lalu Kim Leeteuk jatuh sakit dan kemudian meninggal dunia sehingga Hyunjoong mengambil alih posisi Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan pinjaman dana untukmu bahkan aku akan memberikan modal untukmu" ujar Mr. Jung dengan wajah dingin miliknya,

Hyunjoong menadahkan wajahnya ke atas menatap ke arah mata Jung Senior dengan tatapan tak percaya, terharu dan bahagia,

"Dan sebagai syaratnya, anak gadismu Kim Jaejoong menjadi milikku! Mutlak milik Jung" ujar Mr. Jung dengan wajah bengisnya dan senyuman iblis miliknya,

Tatapan harapan Hyunjoong berubah menjadi tatapan syok dan wajah tampannya semakin pucat pasi! Bagimana mungkin Kepala keluarga Jung yang berusia sama seperti dirinya meminta satu-satunya anak perempuan sebagai miliknya! Menjadi Jung's property! Usia Jaejong baru 17 tahun! Ia bahkan belum tamat Senior High School!

"Ap.. apa tidak ada jalan lain Mr. Jung? Jaejoongie bahkan belum berusia 18 tahun Mr. Jung... apapun akan aku penuhi asal jangan dia... jangan Jaejoongie" ujar Hyunjoong kembali berlutut menangis di hadapan Mr. Jung yang bahkan menatap Hyunjoong dengan tatapan tajam dan bengis miliknya,

Park Yoochun yang sejak tadi menatap Hyunjoong semakin iba saat Hyunjoong menangis dan meminta Mr. Jung untuk tidak meminta Jaejoongie sabagai imbalan modal dan pelunasan hutan miliknya, karena Yoochun tahu jika Mr. Jung menginginkan sesuatu maka ia akan mendapatkannya bahkan jika dengan menggunakan paling licik sedikit pun,

"Ck, aku turut berduka cita padamu Kim Jaejoong-shi dan aku prihatin padamu Jung Junior, kekasihmu akan diambil oleh Appamu sendiri. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jung kecil? Apa kau akan menentang Appamu atau kau akan menerimanya? Kasihan sekali kau Jung Kecil" gumam Yoochun sambil terkekeh kecil wajahnya tak berpaling dari layar Ipad yang menampilkan Kim Jaejoong yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan wajah bahagia sambil menatap wajah Jung Junior dengan tatapan cinta.

"Mr. Jung kau hanya memberikan waktu pada Hyunjoong-shi beberapa jam untuk berfikir? Kau gila juga membuat Hyunjoong tersudut!" ujar Yoochun saat ia dan Mr. Jung keluar dari kantor Kim Corp dan kembali ke Jung Corp,

"Biar saja! Aku sudah tak sabar mencicipi tubuh gadis cantik itu! Dan aku tidak perduli jika aku harus menghancurkan Hyunjoong atau bahkan si Jung kecil itu! Aku menginginkan gadis itu!" ujar Mr. Jung sambil menjilat bibirnya dan matanya menampakkan ambisius yang amat sangat,

"Mr. Jung apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana Jung Junior kita? Kau merebut kekasihnya sendiri" ujar Yoochun sambil terkekeh iblis,

"Aku tidak perduli! Anak itu bahkan bukan anak kandungku! Kenapa aku harus perduli? Lagi pula anak itu sangat mencintaiku aku pikir ia takkan mampu melawanku saat aku menjamah kekasihnya sendiri" ujar Mr. Jung dengan nada santai namun penuh intimidasi.

"Nah, hari ini kita akan kencan kemana chagi?" tanya Jaejoong pada kekasihnya sambil menyesap ice cream yang sedang ia pegang,

"Kau mau kemana Tuan Putri jaejoongie?" tanya Jung dengan mata musang miliknya dan bibir yang tersenyum manis,

"Bagaimana kalau taman bermain? Aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke taman bermain" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis,

Jung Junior kita menatap yeojachingu nya dengan penuh cinta dan menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang cintainya itu seolah takut kehilangannya, sedangkan Jaejoong tertawa bahagia karena dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya tanpa keduanya tahu jika ini adalah kencan pertama sekaligus kencan terakhir mereka...

"Jaejoongie... Appa ingin berbicara denganmu" ujar Hyunjoong saat Jaejoong sampai di rumah setelah kencan dengan kekasihnya,

"Nee appa? Wae? Ah appa, Joongie ingin cerita, Joongie sudah memiliki kekasih! Ia sangat tampan appa dan kau tahu appa? Dia adalah seorang..." ucapan Jaejoong segera terputus saat ia melihat wajah Appanya yang menahan amarah dan kesal saat ia menceritakan tentang kekasihnya tersebut,

"Joongie kau harus putus dengan kekasihmu! Apapun alasanmu!" ujar Hyunjoong dengan suara keras,

Jaejoong menatap Appanya dengan tatapan Appanya tak percaya, Appanya yang selama ini sangat memanjakan dirinya dan menyayanginya tiba-tiba saja mengamuk dan menuruhnya memutuskan kekasihnya,

"Shiro! Appa Joongie janji akan menjaga diri Joongie tapi..."

"Joongie appa mohon... hiks... hiks... mianhe appa jongmal mianhe... tapi Joongie.. perusahaan kita tengah hancur dan collapse... semua aset perusahaan bahkan aset keluarga kita tidak mampu menutupi hutang kita dan ratusan karyawan kita akan kehilangan pekerjaan mereka... Appa mohon.. bantu appa..." ujar Hyunjoong sambil menundudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jaejoong,

"Ap..apa maksud appa? Kita bangkrut? Appaaa... jangan bercanda hiks..hiks...appa" ujar Jaejoong sambil memeluk Hyunjoong dengan erat dan derai air mata,

"Mr. Jung bilang ia akan memberikan kita pinjaman modal dan melunasi semua hutang kita jika Joongie menjadi miliknya... appa mianhe... appa sama sekali tidak berguna" jelas Hyunjoong sambil terus menangis dan mencengkram erat kedua jarinya hingga berwarna putih pucat,

Jaejoong merasa detak jantung berhenti saat Appa mengatakan Mr. Jung meminta dirinya menjadi miliknya.. MILIK MR. JUNG! Demi Tuhan! Mr. Jung adalah appa dari kekasih mata musang miliknya! Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi milik Mr. Jung sedangkan ia mencintai anaknya! Dan lagi pula menjadi milik Mr. Jung bukankah itu artinya ia harus menyerahkan seutuhnya dirinya?...

Lamunan Jaejoong terusik saat ia mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi di pintu rumahnya, siapa malam-malam yang bertamu?

"Itu pasti Mr. Jung yang datang dan ingin membawamu.. Jaejoongie appa tidak bisa memaksamu untuk membantu appa apalagi kau memiliki orang yang kau cintai, biar appa yang mengahadapi Mr. Jung" ujar Hyunjoong sambil berjalan membukakan pintu bagi tamunya,

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Hyunjoong, Mr. Jung datang bersama Yoochun dengan wajah yang arogan dan menjanjikan kekejam ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya berjalan masuk ke kediaman keluarga Kim dan berhenti tepat di depan hadapan Jaejoong,

"Jadi ini anakmu? Sangat cantik dan aku ingin memilikinya, Yoochun segera transfer 100 Milyar Won ke Kim Group" ujar Mr. Jung sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi sehingga membuat Jaejoong ketakukan dan kedua kaki putihnya seperti jelly yang lemas dan siap kapan saja jatuh tersungkur,

"Mianhe, Mr. Jung tapi aku menolak perjanjian ini.. Jaejoongie tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua" ujar Hyunjoong sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari samping,

"Ah jadi kau menolaknya? Baiklah aku takkan memaksamu Hyunjoong-shi" ujar Mr. Jung sambil menatap Hyunjoong dengan tatapan kecewa,

Hyunjoong mendesah nafas lega setidaknya anak gadisnya kini selamat dari seekor monster Mr. Jung namun tak lama ia dapat melihat tatapan Mr. Jung yang menakutkan,

"Kalau begitu, Yoochun segera ajukan tuntutan pada Hyunjoong dan penjarakan ia lalu jual semua aset Kim Corp dan pecat semua karyawan, ah apa kau lupa jika aku pemegang saham tertinggi di Kim Corp? Aku akan menghancurkan Kim Corp dengan mudah dan dalam hitungan detik Hyunjoong-shi" ujar Mr. Jung dengan tatapan bengis miliknya dan membuat Hyunjoong menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya,

"Andweee! Mr. Jung anda tidak bisa melalukan itu semua! Andweeeee!" ujar Hyunjoong sambil memohon dan mengemis pada Mr. Jung,

Jaejoong menatap iba dan menangis dalam diam saat melihat appanya merendahkan dirinya di hadapan Mr. Jung, Jaejoong dilema haruskah ia mengyetujui perjanjian dan menjadi milik Mr. Jung sedangkan Mr. Jung sendiri notabenya adalah appa dari kekasihnya? Kenapa Tuhan membuat takdir nya menjadi kejam?

"Kau menolak perjanjian denganku Hyunjoong-shi jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu" ujar Mr. Jung dingin dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim tanpa menghiraukan permohonan Hyunjoong yang masih merendahkan dirinya,

"Mr. Jung, apa jika menjadi milikmu maka kau akan membantu perusahaan appa?" tanya Jaejoong menatap ke arah Mr. Jung dengan penuh keberanian,

"Nee, tentu saja aku akan membantu appamu mendirikan Kim Corp namun kau harus menjadi milikku seutuhnya" ujar Mr. Jung menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan bengis miliknya,

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi milikmu" ujar Jaejoong mantap, ia harus memilih antara cintanya atau appanya dan Jaejoong tahu jika ia tidak boleh egois keselamatan perusahaannya ada di ujung tanduk dan hanya dia yang mampu menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya,

"Arasso kau sudah mengatakannya dan aku meminta bukti darimu" ujar Mr. Jung sambil melangkah ke arah Jaejoong,

Hyunjoong tercekat saat melihat Mr. Jung dengan kasarnya menciumnya bibir cherry milik Jaejoong dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping yeoja cantik itu dengan possessive tak membiarkan seorang pun merebutnya,

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa berkutik saat Mr. Jung melumat bibir cherrynya yang belum pernah disentuh bahkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri, setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua big eyes nya sambil berkata dalam hati, sebuah ciuman yang menyegelnya dan memaksanya menjadi calon Mrs. Jung yang agung.

"Mianhe, my little bear, saranghae and good bye",

"Ckmm..ckm...ckmmm...M..r...Jung...ckmm..ckm.." suara decakan bibir cherrynya yang bertemu dengan bibir Mr. Jung yang sedang melumatnya dengan sadis tanpa membiarkan Jaejoong menarik nafasnya hingga membuatnya sesak nafas,

Mr. Jung menarik bibirnya dengan terpaksa saat Jaejoong menepuk dada perlahan memberitahukan jika ia sesak nafas, menatap mata Jaejoong yang nampak sayu dan nampak indah sekaligus erotis,

Perlahan kedua tangan Mr. Jung turun dari pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan mulai masuk ke dalam rok sekolah yang digunakan oleh Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong melengguh tidak nyaman,

"Kim Jaejoong mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku, Mr. Jung! Sekeras apapun kau memberontak aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu! Sekuat apapun kau berteriak aku takkan perduli dan jika kau kabur aku akan menangkapmu dan

merantai kedua kakimu" ujar Mr. Jung mutlak di kedua telinga Jaejoong kemudian menyesap pelan leher putih milik yeoja cantik tersebut hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan, sebuah cap yang menyegel dan mengikat Kim Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong hanya diam tak bisa berkutik saat melihat anak gadisnya tengah di lecehkan oleh Mr. Jung sunggung ia ingin melawan namun ia tak mampu, ia hanya bisa menggumamkan kata mianhe.

Yoochun menatap Mr. Jung dan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum seraya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Little bear Jung jika ia tahu kalau kekasihnya di rebut oleh appanya sendiri?

Di lain tempat, di waktu yang sama seorang namja tampan bermarga Jung dengan mata musangnya menatap wallpaper handphonenya yang bergambar dirinya dan Jaejoong sambil tertawa bahagia,

Dikecupnya layar handphone tersebut sambil menggumamkan sesuatu,

"Jaljayo Joongie, saranghae" ujar namja bermata musang bermarga Jung tersebut sambil tersenyum manis.

TBC...


End file.
